Saving the Family
by lestrange and larue
Summary: The books of Harry Potter with a twist. Two new people, Samantha Lestrange and Arianna LaRue, survive life at Hogwarts while keeping their family a secret. Will this Gryffindor be brave enough to stand up to her family and will this Ravenclaw be smart enough to help her?


**A/N: This is my first ever fan fiction that my cousin and I are writing, read review, follow and favorite**

**I do not own Harry Potter, all credtis goes to J.K. Rowling. **

Prologue

Bellatrix was the eldest of three sisters from a pure blood family who only cared of what the wizarding world thought of them and nothing else. Back then beating your child wasn't considered child abuse, if you did something wrong you were punished for it. Bellatrix and her family lived in a mixed community of pure bloods and muggles; she'd take her sisters any place, but the house to escape their father's wrath. On one of their father's particularly angry days where all three girls do something that could potentially destroy the family's reputation, Bellatrix took her sisters to the park a few blocks from the house. While watching her sisters play on the swings she heard a boy shout, "Bella!" Thinking the boy was calling for her she turned around, but the boy was calling for a girl named Isabella, who was also often called Bella. The girls started talking about common interest they shared and that day became friends. Over the years Isabella discovered what truly happened behind closed doors at the Black house, she offered her home as Bellatrix's escape whenever things got to be too much to handle. And even after, Bellatrix went off to Hogwarts for school; they stayed close because Isabella was the only person that Bellatrix could be her true self around and not a muggle hating pure blood that is above those who she deems lesser. And even with the rise of the Dark Lord, even with her being his most loyal follower and her hatred of muggles, Bellatrix would still care and protect that one girl who was willing to care for and protect in her time of need.

Fearing the Dark Lord's power and extreme hatred of muggles, Bellatrix warned Isabella to go to America. Isabella took heed of Bellatrix's warning and made a life for herself in America, only coming back to visit her family and dear friend. About two years prior to the fall of the Dark Lord, Isabella started falling for Sirius Black, Bellatrix's traitorous cousin, and Bellatrix fell more for the Dark Lord. Against the Dark Lord's wishes, Isabella was there when Bellatrix delivered her baby, and Bellatrix was there for Isabella when she delivered hers. Over the next year, Bellatrix and Isabella helped their kids grow up together and on the day of the Dark Lord's fall was a particularly hard day for the Lestrange woman. She confided in Isabella and told her to take her child with her to America because she was about to avenge her lover which would led to her demise.

The two children, Samantha Lestrange and Arianna LaRue grew up in a muggle neighborhood, they had a wide open backyard that led out to a forest where they could run around and practice their magic, something that was forbidden inside the house after one accidental day. Their aunt, Andromeda, came to visit on their fifth birthday. While helping Isabella set up for the party, the girls played in the living room. Young Samantha was playing a little too rough for the old cat so the cat decided to bite the little girl's hand to escape. She cried and grabbed a stick that was lying on the table next to her and started shouting, she cried out "Crucio" and the cat started wail in pain. Arianna was torn away from her coloring book at the sound of the cat's painful cries and started screaming at her cousin. They bickered back and forth, the cat still howling in pain, until Arianna shouted "Stop!" The cries from the cat cut off instantly, the girls looked at the cat to see that he had been turned to stone. Isabella and Andromeda were too stunned for words as they looked at the girls and the stone cat, which was now frozen mid-scream. Over they years, after the accident, they learned about their family, but they never meet anymore other than Andromeda and her family. They know the history of the First Wizarding War and family involvement on both sides of the war. Even though they were different, they grew up like any other normal kid; they went to a muggle school, played muggle sports, had muggle friends, but in the privacy of their home, they practiced their magic and watched the Quiditch games.


End file.
